Anything for Dean Winchester
by Aturner8907
Summary: Can the love Castiel has for Dean Winchester allow him to overcome the final judgement of The Council and God himself? Can Dean Winchester come to terms with his inner turmoil in time to help save Castiel's life? (Destiel fan-fiction. All characters belong to the WB show, Supernatural.)
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

 _Pain. Pain is all he feels._

 _Not the flames that ignite and surround him. Not the intensity of the heat radiating from the flames that make his skin burn with fever. Not the searing ash that falls from above like snow powdering the ground. Pain._

 _Dean picks up a freshly sharpened blade in his right hand. He dips the blade into a container of holy water large enough to kill hundreds of demons. Dean looks over his shoulder to the white-eyed Demond Alastair._

 _"What's her name?"_

 _"Every time you ask and every time I tell you it does not matter!"_

 _"It does! What is her name?"_

 _"Why?"_

 _"So I can apologize using her real name."_

 _"One good thing about torture Dean, if it is done correctly there is no one left to apologize to. Now begin."_

 _Alastair waits impatiently. Every second that passes his face loses more expression. Dean's hands start to shake, knowing, yet again, that he will not win. He never knows their names. Probably never will. Taking a step towards the girl in front of him the rest of his body joins his hands in trembling. She is stretched out, nailed on a cross and it is Dean who is burdened with performing her crucifixion. He can tell even in Hell she was a lovely girl. Pale skin that makes her light brown eyes look almost golden. Reminds Dean of wheat fields in Kansas when hit by the summer sun. Long red hair that starts to curl at the ends. Tears running down her freckled face and on to her breasts. Dean takes the blade and runs it down the side of her face leaving a trail of blood flowing along her jawline as he goes. It's sorrowful and remorseful yet soft and almost passionate._

 _In an instant, her golden eyes go black and her tears come to a full stop and the demon laughs. A short, sharp, ear-piercing laugh. With a smile still plastered to her face, she speaks._

 _"I have heard horror stories that advertise The Winchester's and there natural talent for hunting down and torturing the wicked but I must say that sad look in your eyes, the sad and lost puppy look, doesn't quite live up to the publicity."_

 _Deans soft demeanor leaves and a cruel grin runs across his lips. For a moment he starts to enjoy himself. He takes the blade and slowly digs into the skin until he hits the chest bone. Dragging the blade from chest to lower abdomen before withdrawing it. Wiping the blade on his pants to remove the blood before reapplying more holy water. Immediately going in again. Dropping to his knees to go from the outer upper thigh to ankle. Then twisting the blade around to her inner leg and going from ankle to thigh. Deep enough to scrape the bone. Never lifting his harsh grip, the cruel grin never leaving his lips._

 _A sudden scream rings in Deans ears. As he lifts his head and meets the girl's eyes he sees golden wheat fields once more._

 _A small fragile voice with a simple whimper and stutter comes through the now raging stream of tears..."W...why?...P...Ple...Please Stop!"_

 _Dean's grin subsided as he frees the blade from her body. His hands go limp as the blade falls to the ground. With a dry throat and a hoarse voice, all he can produce is a simple_ _"I'm sorry."_

 _Suddenly Dean can feel it on his very own body. Every cut, gash, puncture. Every slice to the bone. Every muscle rips and tears under his own hand as if he was torturing himself. Dean screams in agony. Alistair snaps his fingers and the red-headed girl is gone and replaced on the cross with Dean. Now Alistair, one of the top demons in Hell gets to use his electrifying power on Dean just as he has every time Dean has failed him for the last 40 years. Dean should know better than to disappoint him by now. Should know better than to drop the blade. Should know better than to apologize._

 _Pain. Pain is all he feels._

Dean screams in the distance...

Lately, most of Sam's nights have been spent in the library doing research or in the kitchen just browsing through new stories for possible cases. Tonight Sam had started in the library but after realizing his desperate need for caffeine he relocated to the kitchen.

The Bunker kitchen was cold in this early AM and its food supply was running low however it was now filled Wall to Wall with the smell of freshly brewed coffee. Coffee is always a bonus. He would much rather be in his own room snoring away the hours but with Dean screaming in the bedroom next to Sam's it makes it impossible for the younger Winchester to sleep.

"Those nightmares of his seem to be getting increasingly worse every night," Sam said without even glancing up from his laptop as he continued reading a story about a possible Werwolf case a few towns over.

Cas nodded as he entered and crossed the room. A sigh slipped from his mouth as his shoulders dropped in what looked like defeat. He finished pouring himself a cup of coffee and took a seat opposite Sam. Cas looked just as bad, maybe a little worse than Sam. Neither of the men had received a good nights rest in weeks. Not that Cas slept but rest would be nice.

Dean screams again, reverberating off the metal kitchen walls.

Cas begins rubbing the temples of his head with palms of his hands. Taking a deep breath and exhaling before he spoke.

"It is getting harder to put his mind at ease. Every night this past week I have had to use more focus to get my grace wrapped around his soul." Removing his hands from his head, Cas took a huge drink from his cup before continuing.

"It's hard to help him when he believes that he deserves to be tortured. It's as though he knows my grace is there and does not want my help. His soul struggles to let my grace around it. I can feel the battle in his mind. I fear one night his mind will win the fight and expel my grace before I can help." Cas lets out another defeated sigh.

Sam finally looked up from his computer to see Cas's face for the first time since the angle walked in. His face looked sunken in and he had dark circles under his eyes. Sam looked at him with a knowing gaze. He knew Cas was just being honest but something about Dean fighting to stay in a nightmare that he didn't deserve made Sam sick to his stomach and he knew Cas was feeling the same.

Cas took another large drink of coffee, sat his cup on the table and stood. Before he made it to the door Sam was on his feet placing a hand on Cas's shoulder.

"I'm sorry that we ask so much of you Cas but I know Dean needs you and you help him in ways that I could not even begin to imagine. Thank you."

Before Cas could reply Sam pulled him in for a short one-arm around the neck hug. Cas appropriated the kind words and the gesture of gratitude. Unlike Dean, Sam always seemed to have kind words and when words failed he had kind eyes.

When Sam released him he slapped one hand on his back and turned walking back over to refill his coffee and then to the table to pick up his story where he left off.

Cas left the kitchen walking down the dimly lit halls towards Dean's room. On his way, Cas lets himself have warm thoughts of how tonight might be better. How for once Dean's mind might be uncomplicated to redirect. How he may be able to rest peacefully the remainder of the night just watching over Dean while he sleeps comfortably. Then the dark thoughts invade, as always. Thoughts of Dean waking up and catching him. Dean refusing to let him help ever again. Dean getting furious at him and telling him to leave. If Dean ever demanded him to leave again Cas would not want to live any longer.

Cas acknowledged to himself a long time ago he would do anything for Dean.

He had already pulled him from Hell, rebelled against his family, rewrote the course of destiny that was hard-wired into his brain, started a civil war in his name, gave up an entire army, fought despite his mental state and need for peace, broke through mind control that was specifically focused on killing Dean, and destroyed the most powerful weapon in all existence.

Even after all that Cas knew he would use every last bit of his grace if it meant taking Deans pain away. He would give his very wings to keep him safe and happy. He would even give his own life without question. Anything for Dean Winchester.

All thoughts retreat from Cas's head as he stands in front of his door about to enter...

Another scream echoed down through the halls.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Cas does not knock on the door directly in front of him. He simply turns the knob and inches it open with extreme caution. Like he has done many times before. Once standing fully in Deans room he pushed the door closed behind him just as delicately as he had opened it.

It's just after 2 AM and the moon is full enough to shine a sliver of its light through the small window just above Deans bed.

The Angle's mouth falls slightly open as he stares at the amazingly beautiful view he now has of Dean. Cas lets his eyes start wondering. He is laying on his stomach with both arms up under his head as a pillow, revealing his tan, lean and muscular arms flexing with every tiny move he makes. Cas smiles a little at the sight of his very own handprint engraved on Dean's arm. A permanent reminder of when he first laid eyes on Deans soul. The first time he touched Deans skin. The first time he wrapped his arms around him. Deans back is sleek and toned and is as smooth as butter. Nothing on his body but a dark gray pair of boxers that made his ass look ever so inviting. Strong legs tangled in only a thin sheet. Cas wondered how shin muscles could possibly be so pronounced that you can see them through a sheet?

Dean stirred in bed for a moment and then turned on his back. His face in full view for the first time. Cas goes weak at the knees. This mans jawline could cut glass. The moon highlighting every freckle scattered across his nose and cheeks. Cas would give anything to be able to lay next to Dean all night and count them all, to know the exact number. Cas's eyes move on, still wondering. Deans abs are not as pronounced as they use to be but Cas can still see the outline that leads to his hip bones. Gorgeous hip bones. Cas has had many private thoughts about those hip bones. From simple thoughts like walking up behind Dean and resting his hands on his hips or walking down the street embracing each other with Dean's arm around his neck and Cas's arm around Deans hips. To more complex thoughts involving both of Cas's hands-on Deans hips helping him move in rhythm with their bodies telling Dean to go faster and deeper.

Dean stirred once more. This time the movement was enough to snap Cas out of his inappropriate thoughts and fling him back to reality.

After just a few steps Cas got next to the edge of the bed where Dean was laying. The bunker rooms were not large by any means but it often felt like it took an eternity to get near Dean. Cas knew it was his secret longing to lovingly touch Dean that made this feeling emerge no matter there distance apart.

Dean let out a blood curtailing pain filled scream. His whole body jolted, leaving him sitting upright in bed. Eyes still closed, lost in his nightmares. Cas rushed to kneel on the bed directly in front of Dean cupping the man's face in his hands. One hand on each of his cheeks. Cas knew he didn't need that much physical contact. He could use two fingers on the forehead. Hell, if Deans body was broken he could heal him just by hovering his hand over his body. But Dean was being emotionally tormented and needed all the help he could give him and Cas was not going to take a chance on a bad connection.

Cas closed his eyes to concentrate and get his grace transferred to Dean. He could feel his graces energy flow through his whole vessel. He then focused all the energy his grace had to gather in his hands he pushed it out and through, entering Deans head. He immediately felt Deans body relax and without moving his hands from his face, carefully lowered him back on the bed into a sleeping position. Cas opened his eyes. He had to see him, to look upon him. The initial surge of grace was enough to calm Dean's body but Cas could feel the struggle still within his head.

Cas disconnected himself from Dean. He removed his body from the bed and turned away. That was to close. Dean could have woke up when Cas flung himself on the bed or when he placed his hands on his face. Cas knew he got lucky. He slid one hand down his face and around his neck. Clearing his mind. Centering himself. Deans body was at rest but Cas still had a great deal of work to do and he was already fatigued. He did not need to be distracted as well.

It took Cas only minutes to fully clear his mind and center himself. He slowly turned to face Dean once more. He was still lost in dreams and had not moved an inch from the position Cas had carefully placed him in. Looking at the beautiful human in front of him, Cas made a surprisingly bold decision.

He walked with quite hast to the opposite side of the bed. He removed his tan trench coat and deposited it on an armchair in the corner of the room. With great deliciously the angle crawled in the bed and laid side by side to his human. With both men on their backs and arms brushing, Cas slid his hand in Dean's and intertwined fingers. Holding Deans hand made him feel stronger and braver. Somehow made his grace feel recharged and empowered. Tonight would be the night Cas would rid Dean of his nightmares for good. Take away that pain. Even if it meant giving Dean his grace.

Never had he said it out loud but aching to before he loses his nerves, he whispers...

"I love you, Dean."

Tightening his grip on Dean's hand, he whispers...

"Anything for Dean Winchester."

Cas closed his eyes and let his grace take over his vessel.


	3. Chapter3

**Chapter 3**

Cas emptied his mind of everything except Dean's soul. He could picture it just as clear as the day he gripped him tight and raised him from Perdition. Dean's soul was the brightest Cas had ever seen in a human. It was so radiant it even outshined some angels. Pure white light with flakes of green. The same green as his eyes. A green so vibrant it would put emeralds to pitiful shame.

His focus on Dean's soul seemed to be working perfectly. Cas could feel his grace moving through his vessel to find Dean. To find the very soul he was focused on. When his grace finally got a glimpse of Dean's soul Cas forced his grace through his hand and into Dean's.

A blue light electrified the room from there hands. The sudden surge made the light bulb blow out of the lamp, delivered static through the radio, and caused the small tv beside the chair to flicker on and off. Cas could feel his grace wrapping around Dean's soul.

Dean was resisting.

Cas's grace surged again. A blue light electrified the room delivering static through the radio, flickering the small tv beside the chair on and off again.

Dean resisted still.

Cas took a deep breath recalling his grace back to his vessel. Cas felt like a failure. After doing this night after night he should know exactly what to do. Every night seemed to get worse and Cas was unsure how long he could keep this up or how long Dean could fight these nightmares without losing his sanity. Cas shook his head. Removing any negative thoughts. Inhaling a breath so deep his entire chest expanded. Releasing it to empty his full lungs. Preparing himself.

Cas's eyelids lifted open to show a burst of blue light. Similar to that being expelled from his hands. Cas's soul had taken over and was an extremely brighter blue than his grace. His soul shoved its way through Dean. Cas's eyes fell shut and his vessel lay useless. Dean's eyes shot open revealing a shower of green light. Cas had wrapped his soul around Dean's and both souls were lit at full power. Dean was not hostile towards it like he was the angel's grace. He welcomed it. It took seconds and the two souls were no longer wrapped around each other but rather melted together.

The souls worked there way all through Dean's body and finally stopped in his mind. They worked together cleaning, clearing, and healing. The way they danced with each other was elegant. Never stepping over the other, knowing who was leading and when, and always on the same beat, at the same pace. It was as if their souls were partaking in a waltz.

When the souls finished in Dean's mind they detached from one another and Cas's found its way back to him. Cas opened his eyes, releasing Dean's hand he raised his torso off the bed and swung his legs over the edge. He rested his elbows on his knees and placed his face in his hands. Raising his head slightly he looked at the clock. 2:15 AM. Fifteen minutes...that's all it's been. For Cas, it felt like hours. With his face fully back in hands, he tried to comprehend what all had happened.

Cas's soul merged with Dean's. In all his existence, in all his many years, Cas had never experienced that before. He did not even know it was possible for an angel and human.

Cas was unsure what had happened or if it had helped so he refused to leave Dean. He removed himself from the bed and sank into the armchair in the corner. It was soft and welcoming with a direct view of Dean. He would rest and if Dean needed him he would be there beside him. Watching over him like always. He would search for answers in the morning after he knew for certain how Dean was affected.

Dean's chest rose and fell in rhythm with his steady breathing. Cas watched and matched his breathing patterns with Dean's. This helped quickly and relaxation finally found Cas.

A flutter of wings sends a cool breeze over Cas's body. He senses angel grace that was not his own. He is on his feet. Angel blade in his hand. Fighting stance ready.

"Really Castiel? You know I'm not a fighter."

He knows that grace.

"Amitiel, sister, why are you here?"

"Calm down Castiel. I have come with a summons to deliver to you."

He looks over at Dean. Still sleeping peacefully, unaware that there are two angels in his bedroom. He knows she speaks the truth. He lowers his blade, stands straight and returns his eyes to his sister.

He has never seen her in this vessel before. She has chosen a short and stout little lady. She was as wide and she was tall. Black hair on her head as well as her arms. The face was round with rosy cheeks. She had on sensible clothes with a thin gold cross around her neck. Despite the vessels kind face looking right at him he could see his sister's true form and he could feel her grace miles away. He looks her up and down one last time then clears his throat.

"You are not a fighter nor a messenger!"

"You have some explaining to do brother. To The Council. You can't break our laws and join souls with a human and not answer for it. You have always been a different kind of angel but when HE commanded I deliver your summons I thought not even you could be this rebellious. However, I see now it is far worse than they know."

She looks from Cas over to Dean. A smirk on her face when she returns to studying Cas. He feels naked. Heart laying bare.

"Who has sent you to summons me before The Council?"

"Father has returned to Heaven and recalled the Council to their posts. They brought your case before him and he commanded it."

"Why you!? You are not a messenger."

"He wanted me to see if there was any shred of truth. Like I said, you have a lot of explaining to do brother. You can't hide your truth from me."

Cas knows he is unable to deceive her. She can see all levels of truth, read his thoughts, since his every movement and emotion. If she couldn't she would not be The Angel Of Truth.

"You are to appear in front of The Council in ten days. You have ten days to come up with an explanation and plead your case. You will do so in front of all members of The Council, Father, and Myself. Joining souls with a human without justification is punishable by death. A nonappearance is punishable by death. Castiel, Angel of The Lord, you have been summoned."

Cas lets his eyes fall to the ground. Amitiel's stare is too powerful to gaze upon at the moment especially with his mind a wildfire, blazing with questions. How can he be punished for something he didn't even know was possible? How can he justify it when he does not even know what exactly happened? Interrupting his questioning thoughts with a more casual demeanor and a delicate and compassionate voice she says

"Before I go I have just one question Castiel. Just for my ears. No one else's."

Cas turns to face Dean. Considering she probably already knows the answer he nods in agreement.

"You gave up Heaven and been through Hell. Now you are called to face death from The Council. No being rebuilt or brought back by our Father. Permanent death. Will your love for him be worth it? Worth death?"

Still looking at Dean, Cas smiles.

"Anything for Dean Winchester."

A cool breeze against his back. A flutter of wings. Once again there is only one angel in Dean's bedroom.


	4. Chapter 4

Dean actually awoke to feel rested and rejuvenated for the first time in weeks. He sat up, stretched, and threw his legs over the edge of the bed. After rubbing his eyes with the palms of his hands to straighten out his sight he stood up, grabbing a black t-shirt and a pair of blue jeans that were thrown aimlessly on the floor.

He began looking around the room. He noticed nothing different except the light in the lamp was shattered on the floor. He could not remember ever hearing it happen. Then he noticed the tan trench coat laying on the armchair in the corner.

"What the hell!" Dean said to himself as he walked carefully around the glass and picked up the coat.

"Cas! Where are you!?" Dean yelled.

After his sister's visit, Cas watched over Dean the rest of the morning. When Dean began to stir in bed he left in quite a hurry. He did not want Dean to catch him watching over him. He was sitting in the empty Bunker kitchen and had just poured himself a cup of fresh coffee when he heard Dean's yell. Dean's voice was filled with annoyance and a hint of anger.

Cas jumped to his feet just as Dean entered the room holding his trench coat in his hands.

"What the Hell Cas!? Why is your coat in my room and what happened to my light!?"

Dean shoved Cas's coat into his chest.

Cas was at a loss for words. He intended to clean the mess up before he left and he had not noticed until it was pointed out that he did not have his trench coat on. He did not want to lie but If he told him the truth he risks making him upset. Risked being told to leave. Risked his trust with Dean being broken.

Cas was snapped back to reality by Dean's hand on his shoulder.

"You ok? Hey, Cas?"

Dean's voice was now calm and he seemed concerned. His eyebrows meet in the middle of his face.

"Yes, Dean. I am ok."

"Then tell me what's going on."

"I don't know exactly how."

"Cas has been using his grace to help you sleep." Sam interrupted from the doorway.

Cas and Dean both turn their heads sharply to face Sam as he continued.

"You have been having nightmares for weeks, Dean. I asked Cas if he could help and he said he could. Cas has been easing your mind back to peaceful rest for about a week. It was my idea so don't be too mad at him."

Dean's jaw clenched and both his fists were balled. His eyebrows were back together.

Cas did not know what Dean's reaction would be but he felt a weight lifted from his shoulders that he didn't realize had gotten so heavy. He hated keeping secrets and he especially hated keeping secrets from Dean.

Dean turned from Sam to Cas.

"You have been using your angel mojo on me for weeks...Why?"

"You would scream in your sleep. Most nights we could never understand anything. Just screams. Then about a week ago you screamed my name."

Cas felt a shade of red rise to his cheeks.

"You know I always answer when you call."

Dean's neck and face flushed a light shade of pink.

"I called your name?"

"Help me Cas. To be exact." Sam said with an unsettling smirk.

Not even glancing at Sam, Dean took a couple steps closer to Cas. Lowered his head and said in a soft, low voice. Almost inaudible.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Cas lowered his voice to the same low tone. He could not look Dean in the eyes. Embarrassment, shame, humiliation, discomfort. He could not decide what emotion best suited him at the moment.

"I didn't want you to reject my help. You needed it. I also didn't want you to be upset with me and make me leave again."

Dean's face changed expression quickly. He had a hurt look upon it now. Cas tilted his head in confusion.

"You think I would make you leave?"

Dean felt a sinking feeling in his chest. They had not talked about the situation with Gadreel pretending to be Ezekiel and they never mentioned Dean telling Cas he could not stay at the Bunker. It hurt both of them far too much to bring up.

"Cas the last time was different. It was to save Sams life. You can't hold that against me. I would never ask you to leave again. Here with Sam and me, this is your home."

Cas felt his heart warm but did not have time to speak before dean changed the subject.

"How did my light get busted?"

"I settled your mind but I think my grace surged and the electricity was too much. The bulb could not handle it. I meant to clean it up. I am sorry."

"It's ok. It's just a light bulb. How do you get my mind to settle?"

"Usually on a decent night, it takes a little of my grace. I place my hand on your face and you are calm in minutes."

"A hand on my face on a decent night. What about on a non-decent night?"

"It takes a great deal of my grace and hours."

"You have been doing this every night?"

Cas finally looks Dean in the eyes. He does not feel that Dean is annoyed or angry any longer and his facial expression has relaxed.

"Every night that you needed me I was there for you," Cas says with a nod.

Sam stepped forward heading for the table. "You are handling this better than I thought you would."

"Oh I'm still plenty pissed off at you both but when I woke up this morning I felt different. Refreshed. Recharged. Better than I have in a very long time. If your angel mojo helped that much I will take it. Just don't keep crap like this a secret. Especially when it's about me!"

Sam had a questioning look when he meets Cas's eyes.

"you felt different this morning? Did you do something different this time Cas?"

Cas's mind started to run wild with all the memories of that early morning. The two men's souls connecting, Dean not fighting his soul like he did his grace, his sisters visit, his summons to appear before the Council. All at once Cas felt incredibly stupid! While talking to and about Dean he had forgotten all about his summons. He had only ten days to figure out what had happened. Cas exited the kitchen and made his way to the library without saying as much as a single word to the Winchester's.

Dean and Sam looked at each other with confusion as they rushed directly behind the angel trying to keep up.

Cas propelled the library doors open with impressive strength. He desperately started searching the shelves for anything on angels souls, human souls, angel and human connections, anything he thought might be linked to the strange situation he found himself in.

Dean and Sam entered the library. Stopping suddenly when they set eyes on a rather distraught Cas shuffling through books and found with great hast.

"What is going on Cas?"

Dean said. Using his worried voice again. Dean took a step closer to Cas, reaching out a hand to place on his shoulder when in a rush of messy black hair and pushy arms Cas shoved Dean out of the library and closed the doors behind him. He turned the lock and looked at Sam. Over Deans, angry voice and loud protests to be let back in Cas told Sam of the events that happened early that morning. Sam stayed silent and listened intently as Cas told his shortened versions of the story. The only information he left out was his confession of love.

"Please help me, Sam! It's life or death for me. I need help to find something, anything, that I can use to plead my case."

"You know I'm going to help you but we might get further if there were three digging for information, not just two." Sam darted his eyes to the door with a slight head tilt.

"Dean does not need to be involved."

"Not involved!? Cas he's half the reason your life is in danger. You are going to need both of us on this one."

"You were going to be a lawyer and you are the smartest human I have ever encountered. We can do this."

"It would be easier to tell him. He's worried about you. Plus what if we need him. Like a witness or something."

"What if he ends up hurt, in pain, or what if the Council thinks he was in on whatever happened and sentences him to death as well. No."

A thunderous kick at the door.

"Dammit, Cas let me in!! Sam, I know you can hear me, let me in!!"

A sudden silence fell on Dean as he turned his back and slid down the door and took a seat on the cold concrete floor. If Cas would not listen he would get his attention in a way he knew the angel could not ignore. Dean intertwined his fingers and bowed his head. Then he started to pray...

"Cas I don't know what's going on but I want to help. I want to understand. I want to be here for you like you are always there for me. What could you possibly be able to tell Sam and not me? Did I do something? I'm sorry. I won't be mad and I won't tell you to leave. Please just talk to me. I'm not leaving from here until you do."

Cas listened carefully. Hanging on every word. Even though it was a prayer he could feel the hurt in Dean. Cas knew bringing him into this could hurt him as well but he decided to deal with that as it came. If it came. Knowing Dean was blaming himself for unknown happenings was causing Cas just as much discomfort as Dean. He had to take that feeling away from Dean and himself immediately. He walked to the door and unlocked it. As Cas pulled open the door he was greeted with Dean tumbling into the room. Legs in the air, falling directly on his back.

Sprawled out on the floor with Cas looking down at him, Dean smiled.

"I knew you couldn't resist my prayers."

Standing over Dean looking down into his luscious green eyes, Cas could not resist the urge to grin.

"Anything for Dean Winchester."


	5. Chapter 5

After helping Dean to his feet the Winchester's and the angel seated themselves at the large wooden table placed in the middle of the extravagant library. Cas sat at the head of the table with a Winchester brother on each side. He calmed himself before beginning. He did not want to leave out any crucial information that might help.

Dean listened carefully as Cas told him what had happened not that many hours before. A few questions were thrown in here and there by Dean and Sam.

"What do you mean our souls connected?"

"I've never heard of it happening between an angel and a human before but when it happens between Angel and Angel it is a sign of soul mates."

Dean looked awkward and uncomfortable like he may vomit at anytime.

"What? Cas that's insane. Soul mates don't exist. Two people aren't destined to be together forever. That's crap that card and chocolate companies tell people to sell tacky gifts on holidays or horny men tell lonely women about in bars to get laid for a night."

"I'm sorry Dean. You are misinformed. Soul mates most certainly do exist."

"Wait. Does soul mate mean the same thing to you as it does to us?" Sam asked.

"My Father paired certain souls together because he knew that they needed each other. After a pair has been created nothing can keep them from each other. No matter where they go or what they go through they will always find a way to connect again. It's been said souls have jumped vessels just to be closer to there one true pairing. They crave each other in a sense. Again, that's angel to angel pairings."

"Do you think that's what it means for you and Dean?"

Dean shifted in his seat. He fixed his eyes on a watermark left on the table from a past Man of Letters. Anything to keep his eyes off Cas and his brother.

"I don't believe so. I can not think of a logical reason my father would pair an angel soul with a human soul?"

"Dean is not just any human. He was supposed to be Michael's sword, his vessel. Maybe being an angel vessel has something to do with it. You an angel, him an angel vessel."

Never raising his eyes from the watermark Dean stiffened his spin and sat up straight in his seat.

"You are a vessel too. Why is it just my soul getting jumped and connecting?"

"Cas just said God himself decides the pairs. Dean, you have to consider the possibility. That could explain a lot about why God commanded you to be saved by Cas and why he rebuilt Cas's vessel so many times to stay with you."

Dean sharply looks at Cas. His eyes narrow.

"Why would God himself call you in front of the council if he paired us together and if he didn't why couldn't your Angel of Truth sister just talk to us both and KNOW that it was an accident?"

Very defensively, Cas narrowed his eyes to match Dean's.

"I told you I don't have the answers to any of this. I don't know why my soul joined yours? I don't know what it means. I have ten days to figure it out, Dean. Ten. Before I face three Arch Angels, the Angel of Truth and God my father. Ten days before the same council that locked Amara in her box, decided to cast out Lucifer, and hunted down Cain when he possessed the Mark, decides my fate. You don't have to help if you are uncomfortable but don't waste my time asking questions you know I don't have the answers to."

Dean felt like an ass. Cas was right.

"I'm going to help. You know I don't want anything to happen to you. It is just a lot to wrap my mind around all at once. You just said we are soul mates Cas."

"I said angel to angel soul joining means soul mates. I've never heard of this before."

"How about we split up?"

Sam interjected.

"Cas look for anything angel soul related, Dean gets human soul related, and I will tackle souls connecting."

Sam could feel the conversation getting tense and thought maybe a few moments apart would do them all some good. It was a great deal of information to absorb for everyone.

After all three men knew the whole story and had their assigned research topic they went digging through stacks of books, mounds of files, and piles of folders. The remarkably large library feel silent. The only sound was shuffling of papers. The smell of old parchment paper and leather bound books surrounding them.

It was getting well into the evening and the three men had found nothing that would be useful. All were feeling extremely frustrated and needed a break.

"How about I go on a food run?" Sam said as he rose from his chair and stretched his arms above his head.

Realizing for the first time that he had not eaten all day, Dean's mouth started to water. "Food sounds great! And beer! And pie! I love pie."

"Anything for you Cas?"

"No thank you, Sam."

"Alright. Be back in a bit."

Sam exited the library leaving Dean and Cas alone.

"How about we go make a pot of fresh coffee. The way this is going I have a feeling this may be an all-nighter."

"Sure Dean. Coffee sounds good."

Waking to the kitchen Dean felt as though he should say something encouraging. However, he found himself surprisingly at a loss for words. Nothing he could say seemed right. All the words he knew just didn't hold enough weight. He was scared for his friend. He could feel his pain and only wanted to help. Cas always helped him and Sam and never asked for anything in return but friendship.

Dean started the coffee pot and took a seat directly across from where Cas had chosen to sit. Cas was looking nervously at his hands which he had been wringing to keep occupied.

"I'm sorry if anything that has happened today has made you uncomfortable Dean. It was never my intention."

"The only thing that made me feel uncomfortable was you acting childish and locking me out of the library."

"I was unsure how you would react. You are not the best at expressing your feelings and needs. I didn't want to be one more burden for you to carry."

"You have never been a burden Cas."

"Every time I try to help or I think I'm doing the right thing chaos happens. Rebelling against heaven, killing my brothers and sister, partnering with Crowley, the angels falling from Heaven. All because I was trying to do what I thought was right."

"You were just trying to save lives. To help people. You had the best of intentions."

"I was trying to help you with your nightmares. Now, look at the mess we are in. No good ever comes from my help."

"You are beating yourself up for no reason man. Without your help the apocalypse would have actually happened, Crowley would have control over the Leviathans, Naomi would have the angel tablet, and Sam and I would be dead. Your track records not clean but there are more wins than loses."

"You and Sam would have been fine without me in your life. You always were before."

"Just stop. Our life would not be fine. Nothings been the same since you laid your hand on me and raised me from Perdition. Nothing. So just stop. We are going to figure this out. We always do. I won't let anything happen to you."

Cas stayed silent but Dean's last line was set to repeat in his head. Dean would not give up on Cas easily. Would not let Cas do this alone. He now knew exactly what he had to do. He had to leave. If he just left there would be no way of Dean getting hurt. No way God could blame any part of the connection on Dean.

After about an hour of awkward silence and multiple long gazes across the table, Sam returned with food. In one hand he held two white paper bags with grease stains soaking in from the 24hour diner down the road. On the other hand a gray plastic bag from the convenience store across the street from the diner. In the plastic bag was a six pack of beer and a full-sized cherry pie. Dean wasted no time sinking his teeth into the triple-bacon-cheeseburger. Shoveling fries in his mouth in between bites of the burger. Taking more sensible bites of his chicken salad Sam just shook his head knowing that there was no use in saying slow down.

"Well, I'm going to get back to it. I had an idea to look for information under Angel Fate or Angel Destiny. You guys coming?"

"First pie. Cas and I will catch up." Dean said waving Sam off, as he threw the dinner trash away and headed for the plastic bag on the counter.

Sam obviously rolled his eyes and exited the kitchen. Returning to the library.

Dean grabbed the pack of beer, pie, and two forks. Handing a beer and fork to Cas he took his seat in the chair closest to the angel. Almost close enough to touch. Dean cracked open his beer then opened the one in front of Cas.

"Perhaps I should go assist Sam."

"Don't worry about Sammy. He's fine for a little while. Let him geek out for a bit without us."

Dean opened the lid to the pie container and motioned with his fork for Cas to get a bite. As the two men shared pie and beer Cas could not help but think how this was a perfect way to spend an evening. He has already spent year's pretending not to notice how close they were standing to each other or how long they had been staring at each other. He could easily spend the rest of his life enjoying little moments with Dean. He could enjoy brushes of shoulders and accidental hand swipes forever. He could spend all his earthly years watching over Dean and waiting patiently for little moments.

"This is perfect. Thank you, Dean."

"This pie is pretty freakin amazing."

Cas smiles. Of course, he thought Cas meant the pie. Why wouldn't he?

Cas sipped one beer and picked at his one slice of pie while he watched Dean finish the rest of the pie and polish off the other five beers. He then watched Dean grab and swig half a bottle of whiskey. Dean often drank a great deal so this was nothing out of the ordinary.

Cas noticed he had been staring at Dean for a long time so he decided to start clearing the table. He threw the empty bottles and pie container in the trash. Standing at the sink placing the forks down Cas felt a hand on his shoulder. Cas turned to face Dean. They were merely inches apart. Dean looked at his hand and dropped it back down to his side but did not move any further. He just stayed frozen in one spot. Cas observed but did not recognize the look on Dean's face.

"What is wrong Dean?"

Dean did not hesitate to answer.

"You don't have to go. You can just stay here. If they come for you we can fight. We can keep you safe. We have plenty of time to prepare and make a plan."

"Dean, this is God we are talking about. There is no hiding from him or fighting against him. I will not put you both in danger to fight a battle we would not win."

Dean's head fell and his eyes closed before letting out a soft sigh.

"Just stay here with us. We can protect you. Stay here with me. I can protect you, Cas. I can."

Cas had seen Dean drink higher quantities of alcohol than he had ingested this evening. On occasion, he had to carry Dean to his bedroom after he passed out. He knew Dean was not saying these things due to his semi-intoxicated state. He could now see the expression on Deans face was a mix of fear and uncertainty. The desperation was thick in his words.

Cas felt his heart jolt almost out of his body and his breathing picked up a few extra breaths. Dean would fight for him. No, Dean would face death for him. Cas loves him too much for that to happen. Cas will face his own death before he let Dean sacrifice himself. He loves him too much.

Cas nervously and extremely slowly places his forehead to Deans. Dean did not push him away. He welcomed it. He even added a little pressure and pushed his forehead into Cas's a bit further.

"Dean." Cas whispers.

Dean's whole body does a small shudder. If Cas was not up against him he would not have even noticed the movement.

"Please. Please don't say my name like that. You have no idea what it does to me. It drives every part of me crazy."

Cas takes a deep breath to summons every ounce of courage he could possibly find. Cas places his hands on Deans face.

"I need you to know something. I need you to hear me say it once. I need you to understand why."

Dean places his hands on top of the angels.

"Why what?"

"I love you, Dean Winchester."

A rapid flutter sound. A gentle breeze on his whole body. His forehead no longer against another. His hands now empty. Dean gradually opens his eyes. He already knows he is completely alone.


	6. Chapter 6

Sam felt like he was about to go stir crazy. He had been patient with his brother and was trying his best to help but nothing seemed to work.

"It's been six days Dean and we have not found anything. Not one book, chapter, paragraph, or even one line. Not one. Let us take a break. We both need it."

"I'm not leaving this Bunker until I find something to help him. We only have four days left Sammy."

"We have been through everything in here. Twice."

"Then I will start again and look for the third time!"

"We don't even know how to get a hold of him if we do find something."

"I already have all the supplies ready and sat out to perform a location spell!"

Sam sat down at his laptop and pulled a news story up. He faced the screen towards Dean and tapped the side of the computer to get his attention.

"I found a really easy case last week. Couple towns over. Looks like a Werewolf. Moon is right and everything. Let's get out of here, clear our heads, take care of it, and come back with a fresh view."

Sam had been trying for days to get Dean out of the bunker. Hell, he had been trying for days to get him out of just the library.

Dean skimmed over the story. Looking up to meet Sam's eyes he let out a tired and defeated breath. He knew Sam was right. They needed a fresh view if they were going to be successful the third time through the Bunker.

"Ok, Sammy. I will give you one day. The case solved or not we have to be back in one day."

"Deal. I really do think it will help us."

Both boys left the library to go and pack a duffle. Sam packed his duffle with the normal essentials. Like a couple extra shirts and pairs of pants, socks, a toothbrush, toothpaste, and deodorant. Then Sam moved on to pack another bag with all the silver bullets and knives he could gather together. They had a few things in the trunk of the car but not knowing how many wolves they were going to be facing he figured it couldn't hurt to be extra prepared.

Dean packed his duffle with one change of clothes and a ton of alcoholic beverages. When he finished he decided to write a note to Cas In case he showed up and they were gone.

 _Dear Cas,_

 _Sam and I have been looking through the Bunker for days and have come up empty on something to help. Sam found a case that should only take a day, at most two. It's a simple Werewolf case a couple towns over. Needed to get out and clear our heads. When we get back we will start looking again with fresh minds._

 _If you come to the Bunker DO NOT LEAVE!_

 _We are not giving up!_

 _I'm not giving up!_

 _I need you, Dean_

Sam entered the kitchen with both his bags over his shoulder.

"What did you say?"

"Just told him where we are going and if he shows up not to leave again."

Sam walked into the kitchen a few steps. He grabbed Deans bag off the counter and tossed it over his other shoulder.

"I got everything we need. Hang it on the fridge where he will see it and let's go."

Dean walked to the fridge and placed the note under a bumblebee magnet that Cas just had to have from the Farmers Market. Every other Saturday for months Sam and Cas would drag Dean through the market picking out whatever rabbit food they decided to eat that week. Dean would complain the whole way through the market but at this moment he would give anything to have Cas dragging him around talking about honey and how important the bees are to the earth.

Hesitating before locking the Bunker door Dean wondered if leaving was a good idea. What if Cas came back? What if he was hurt or needed help and they were gone? What if this was not a simple case and Sam wanted more time to solve it? What if Cas never came back to him? Dean knew better than to let the damn in his mind brake. Still, he let his head overflow and flood with questions and what ifs.

"The sooner we leave the sooner we get back."

Sam yelled to Dean as he finished loading their duffle bags and shut the trunk. He took his shotgun seat and buckled himself in.

Dean slid in the driver seat. He turned the key and let the purr of Baby's engine drown out his thoughts. He did not want to think anymore so he dug through the glovebox for a minute and finally located what he was searching for. Then he pushed a cassette tape labeled _Best of Zeppelin Vol 2_ into the radio slot. When the music started he cranked the volume up, put Baby in gear, and flung gravel taking off.

Apart from the blaring music and Dean's terrible singing, the car ride was quiet. Sam knew this was Dean's way of coping so he did not interrupt. He was honestly surprised Dean was handling this all so well.

After Cas left he expected him to be drunkenly hitting on every woman that walked into whatever bar he was almost passed out at. Trying to forget. Whiskey always seemed to be Dean's Forget-About-It drink. He especially had a firm grip on a whiskey bottle when it was a Forget-About-Cas issue. Why Dean won't just admit his feelings were beyond Sam's comprehension. All the women and booze mean nothing and Dean is at his happiest when Cas is around. They have all faced Death more times than most but the way Cas described it this was entirely different. There would be no spell or deal strong enough to undo The Council's actions after a verdict was delivered. If they could not find something or someway to help Cas and he gets killed there will not be enough whiskey in the world for Dean to drown himself in.

Dean stopped singing and turned off the radio.

"Is this the place Sammy?"

Sam pulls his thoughts back and takes his eyes off Dean to look around. He notices the little town almost looks abandoned. All the buildings were run down. The whole town looked dilapidated. Main Street led directly to a tiny brick building with a circle drive leading back down the Main Street. One road in and out. The tiny brick building looked condemned but it had the only shining light on in the whole town with a small sign out front that read **_Sheriff office, DMV, and Official Voting Poles_**.

"Yeah, I think this is it."

"No wonder the wolves picked this place. Who would notice anything odd happening here?"

"Well, we know where the sheriff's office is so let's find a motel. If they even have one."

Dean's head whipped around.

"We are only here one night. If that Sammy! We are not wasting time on a motel. We can sleep in Baby if it comes to that!"

Dean slammed on the brake and put the car in park right in front of the small sign, turned off the car, got out, and started digging in the trunk.

"Who are we? Insurance agents, Wildlife Officials, FBI?" Dean asked while fumbling through all the ID badges.

"Let's go Wildlife Officials. The news story said the Sheriff believes the killing was an animal attack."

Looking around Sam noticed the town was eerily quiet. No sound. No dogs barking or cars horns honking. The town was scary still. No movement. No wind blowing or people walking around. It was as if the town had not only been forgotten by people but by nature as well.

Dean hit Sam in the arm, getting his attention and handing him a khaki vest and a fake ID. Dean then took his in hand and closed the trunk. Sam got in the one bag that was sitting in the back seat. He handed Dean a silver knife and two guns with extra silver bullet clips. Dean followed Sam's lead and placed the knife in a strap between his leg and his boot. Then not wanting to rid himself of his regular firearm holstered to his side he placed his silver bullet gun under his shirt against his lower back.

The two men made there way up the cracked sidewalk towards the smudged glass doors. When they walked through the entrance of the tiny brick building they were stopped in there tracks.

Laying on the floor in a pool of his own blood was the Sheriff. He was a tall man. Thin but healthy. His clothes were ironed and neatly pressed. Badge shined on his chest like it had just been polished. His hair was short, brown, and parted in the middle. You could tell even covered in blood that he cared about his appearance and took good care of himself. Kneeling by the dead Sheriff's side, was a young girl. Maybe thirteen years old. She was a cute girl. Medium build and height, she still had growing to do. Blond curly hair that bounced anytime she shifted. If it were not for the jagged teeth, glasses over yellow eyes, and three-inch fingernails holding the Sheriff's heart in her hand she would look sweet and innocent.

Her head shot up in surprise at the noise coming from the closing doors. As she saw the two fully grown men standing and staring at the scene she let out a drooling snarl and made a quick dash for the opposite side of the building.

Dean wasted no time in chasing her down. Before she made it to the back door she felt heavy arms around her legs. Tumbling towards the ground she slightly turns her body to have a better view of the man tackling her but Dean is to fast. Her hands are behind her back and tied before she even realizes that he is already binding her feet. He pulls her back up off the ground and shoves her forward, back towards the dead Sheriff and Sam.

Sam was standing over the dead man body observing his wounds.

"This is dirty, messy, sloppy even. I don't think she has done this a lot."

Dean assisted the girl down into a sturdy wooden chair. He pulled another chair up and took his seat. He bent down a tad bit to meet the girl's line of sight.

"How old are you?"

She was silent.

"Ok. I will level with you here kid. I'm Dean. That's my brother Sammy. We are hunters. We lost a friend a few days ago so we are in kind of a crappy mood. So please don't piss us off."

"Hunters."

She looked Dean up and down. Then did the same to Same. Sizing them up.

"I've heard stories of hunters."

Her voice was just as small as she was. It sounded just as scared as she looked.

"Then you know we mean business."

Dean said sitting back up straight.

"Yes."

"What's your name?"

"Sarah."

"How old are you, Sarah"

"12."

"Are you alone or is your pack close?"

"They are close."

"How many?"

Silence fell over the girl again.

Dean pulled the silver knife from his boot. He started slow. Giving her a chance, after all, she is so young.

"Including me 3."

"Not much of a pack. What's your plan?"

The girl said nothing. Dean took the edge of the blade a lightly pressed it to her arm. Adding just enough pressure to burn the skin but not enough to draw blood. Her face twisted in pain.

"There are 11 people in this whole town. It's basically deserted. We thought if we could run the last few off with wild animal attacks we could live here unnoticed. 3 is plenty big enough for that."

"Killing usually gets noticed."

"Why the Sheriff?" Sam asked.

"Everyone dies, even the pretty sheriff. All I had to do was take care of him. My brothers are taking care of the rest of the town as we speak."

Her voice turned dark. She said the words with an authority. A planned purpose.

Sam took his gun, already loaded with silver bullets and headed for the front door.

"Stay with her. I will deal with the brothers."

Sam said sternly walking out the door before Dean could protest.

"He's going to die and you can't save him."

A dark grin runs across her small face and Dean shudders at the venom dripping off her words.

"Shut your mouth you freak."

"Aww, what happened to use my name."

"Monsters don't have names just like they don't have feelings."

Dean felt no sympathy in this very moment and slides the silver blade from the top of her forearm to the bottom. She lets out a scream until he removes the blade from her skin, screams turn into laughing.

"Do your worst hunter! My brother will make you pay!"

"DEAN!"

Dean hears his name being called out by Sam. He panics and his heart skips multiple beats. Dean turns to head for the door.

"He's going to die and you can't save him."

"I will save him but no one can save you."

Dean took the gun from the back of his belt and fired one shot. Hitting his target perfectly. Hitting Sarah with one silver bullet directly in between her eyes.

Dean turns and heads out the door to locate Sam.


	7. Chapter 7

Dean walks through the front doors of the small brick building just in time to see Sam being hurled out of a window. Shards of splintered wood and fractured glass surrounding him as he rolled with his head down to protect his face. Dean runs with maximum exertion towards his badly beaten younger brother.

Two men walk out of the door directly to the right of Sam's window. Both men looked to be in their early twenties. They were tall, at least 6'3. They shared the same build. Wide shoulders with very defined arms and legs. Veins popping out of their skin without even a flex of the muscles. Clothes were old and dirty but hugged their bodies like a child to a teddy bear. They have the same blond curly hair that Sarah had. If it were a bit longer there hair might bounce as well. Same brown eyes and nicely proportional face.

The one single difference that could be seen between the twins was noticeable only in the face. One brother had massive scars that ran from above his brow down under the neck of his shirt. The scars appeared to be Werewolf claws. Even though they were healed anyone could see that they were deep and painful when fresh. This brother had a history. A painful past. The scars made him look a good five years older than his brother. Even with added age, there was no denying the identical twin gene.

"Two Hunters. Well, well, well, it's our lucky day isn't it Seath."

The scared wolfs voice was deep and intense. His gaze piercing.

"How do you know we are hunters?"

Dean scoffed.

"Please don't make me laugh. Fighters stance ready, guns and knives hidden in every nook and cranny, and my favorite, your eyes."

"You can tell by our eyes?"

Dean almost laughed the question instead of asking it.

"They are heartless. No sympathy, compassion, remorse, guilt. No love for anyone or anything except The Job. Hunters are nothing but cold-blooded. It's hilarious that we are referred to as the monsters."

"Let's just go Seff."

Placing his hand on his twin's arm, he pleaded with his eyes. He was definitely not a fighter.

Sam was moving with the speed of a sloth. Dean knew he had to buy time for him to get back on his feet.

"Leaving so soon and without Sarah? Man, I may be a monster but I would never leave my baby brother behind let alone my sister."

Dean smiled wildly, adding salt to wound.

He saw the twins glance at each other than both their eyes secured on Dean's face. Seff, the scared and obvious leader of the two, walked down the three steps and ceased any other movement. Seath matched his brothers action with much less confidence.

Seff took in a long drag of air and puffed out his chest. He raised his head in a poetic fashion. He almost looked as though he was going to start quoting Shakespeare. In that deep voice that sounded like a roll of thunder in the distance, Seff locked eyes and spoke directly to Dean.

"In the begin when our Alpha gave us these lands to rule we had 200 wolves in our pack. We were humble, content, and peaceful. We had lead quiet lives in this area feeding on animals for hundreds of years. Never harming a human life. Now, look at us. We have been driven to starvation and uprooted out of our homes by the destruction of our lands by man. Hunted to near extinction and deemed monsters by misunderstandings hunters such as yourselves. Out of 200 only 3 of us remain. Desperate times call for desperate measures. I was hesitant at first but human hearts did taste as good as everyone said. We have protected and shielded Sarah from the bloody parts for years now. Bringing her back scraps. Giving her small jobs to do while we hunted. Trying our best to keep her innocence as long as possible. Recently, however, it became imperative to include her. Taking on a whole town no matter how small and unnoticed ...well, you know the saying, many hands make light work. We needed her."

"She's so young."

"Looks can be deceiving. She has a lot to learn yet. We have cleaned up her messes but every year she gets better. It's hard learning how to make clean rips and tears when all you want to do is take a bite out of the heart you can hear pumping blood a mile away."

Sam was now on his feet and standing upright by Dean's side. Dean looks at Sam with questioning eyes. Sam nods to reassure that he is good and ready. He placed his hand on the grip of his gun, ready to pull.

"I get Scarface," Dean says with a grin as he reaches for his gun handle as well.

"Only 3 remain. We would die to protect her. I will only ask you once hunter and don't lie to me! Where is Sarah?"

His voice was no longer a roll but a crashing roar of thunder and lightning. The storm was so close Dean could feel the reverberations in the air from his breath.

Hand still on his gun. Dean drew a deep breath. Straightened his back and squared his shoulders.

"One of you should have stayed with her. You can only die protecting her if you are with her to keep her safe."

Dean releases his gun. He wants to fight. He has had so much anger built up he needs to let it go. He has to have a clear mind when he gets home.

"Sorry boys but out of 200, only 2 remain."

Both Seath and Seff have the same reaction to Dean's words, anger.

The twins change at the same time. Eyes change from earthy brown to a fungus yellow. Claws withdraw from fingers just as sharp dagger-like teeth withdraw from gums.

The werewolves were not that far away from the Winchester's, to begin with. Add that with the wolves impressive speed and it only took seconds for them to charge and the fighting to begin.

Seath gets to Sam before he gets his gun all the way in the air. With a right hook straight to Sam's jaw, he stumbles back losing his grip on his gun. Still on his feet, however, he manages to block the next few jabs to the face with his forearms raised. A sudden kick to the gut dropped Sam to his knees. Perfect position to grab the knife from his boot. Before Seath could land another kick Sam came up swinging the blade in hand. Finding a meaty target. Clutching a smoldering gash across his chest the wolf let out a pain filled howl. He forgets that he is not the experienced fighter between the two brothers. His thoughts are only on his grief. Claws ready to dig and teeth ready to bite, feet off the ground, and arms stretched in front of his body. Seath catapulted himself towards Sam. Sam dropped to his knees just as the wolf was flying directly over him. Sam thrust the blade up with all his strength and places it in Seath's heart. Blood flows down over Sam like a waterfall over rocks.

Out of 200, only 1 remains.

Both Dean and Seff had taken a few good hits and kicks. Dean knew he would be in pain tomorrow. Seff just kept coming with furry Dean had not seen in a while. Blow after blow. Jab after jab. He even tried to bite Dean a time or two. Dean blocked the attacks well. When he was finally able to get a good hit in it took Seff by surprise and made him fumble, falling to one knee. For a moment Dean could see Sam standing up pushing the werewolf's lifeless body off of him. Sam was completely covered in blood. Hopefully not his own.

It was instantaneous. One second Dean is lost in thought the next he is on the ground with punch after punch striking his face. The scared wolf was showing no compassion or concern. Why would he? Dean's mouth filled with blood. he tries to spit but chokes. He could feel his face cracking in multiple spots with every blow.

Then he felt nothing. A weight had been lifted from him.

"MY GUN DEAN! GET MY GUN!"

Dean lifted his head off the ground just enough to see Sam standing behind Seff holding him immobilized up against his body. Sam's arms under Seff's holding them up behind his own head. Sam's feet placed inside of Seff's. Keeping his feet spread apart. Sam struggling to keep the werewolf in place.

"DEAN! MY GUN! TO YOUR LEFT!"

Dean rolled on his side and stretched his arm towards the gun that was now in his line of sight. With the gun in his hand, he made his way up to his knees. Everything was moving in slow motion. His head felt heavy.

"SHOOT DEAN!"

"I can't see straight Sammy. I'll hit you."

"SHOOT ON THREE DEAN! TRUST ME!"

Sam moved his feet away from Seff's.

"ONE!"

Sam moved his hands away from Seff's.

"TWO!"

Sam pushed his whole body in the opposite direction as Seff's.

"THREE!"

Dean aimed the best he could and pulled the trigger. A blast and a crack echoed as a silver bullet went precisely on track and penetrated the werewolf's heart. He was dead before his body hit the ground.

Sam rushed to Deans side. Examining the wounds on his face.

"We need to get you cleaned up."

"Help me back to Baby. We got to get back to the Bunker."

"Dean you can't drive like this. We will stay the night and get cleaned up and leave in the morning."

Dean starts digging in his pants pocket and pulls out his keys. He then placed the keys in Sam's hand. Sam was unsure what Dean was thinking or what was happening.

"You drive."

"I think you have brain damage Dean."

"Three werewolf's dead. Case solved. The job has been done."

"Dean..."

"Cas might be at the Bunker right now. We have been gone too long already. We need to go back. Now, Sammy."

Sam understood perfectly at Dean's mention of Cas. Without further argument, Sam helped Dean to his feet and over to Baby. Dean crawled in and fell asleep in the back seat. Sam was sure he passed out it happened so fast.

While Dean slept, Sam went through all the tiny buildings in the town. Mostly termite infested wooden buildings that were buckling under there own weight. Shingles missing from every roof. Paint peeling from every wall. Holes in windows with broken glass upon the floors. Old toys and clothes covered in dust lying askew. The Sheriffs Station was the only brick structure in the whole town and from the looks of things the only sturdy one.

Knowing he didn't have the energy or the time to clean up all the evidence of the werewolves he decided swiftly to set the small town up in flames. After starting multiple fires he went to work burning the bodies including The Sheriff, Sarah, Seff, and, Seath.

After Sam was convinced no one could discover the truth and he was satisfied by the pyromaniac techniques he headed back to Baby. He tossed Dean's leather jacket over his older brother to keep him warm on the ride home. He then slid into the driver seat and turned the ignition. No wonder Dean loves this car so much, Sam thought as he drove out of the small town. Flames dancing in the review mirror.


	8. Chapter 8

The air is clean, crisp, and cool. A smell of firewood floats on a slight breeze that is busy tussling the multicolored leaves that still cling to the shedding trees. Oranges, yellows, and reds explode and set the horizon on fire. Waves ripple on to the bank of the pond disturbing the restful geese awaiting southern flight.

Turning off his Angel Radio and blocking all prayer channels, Cas settles himself on a metal park bench taking in the comfortable weather and beautifully peaceful landscape.

He has always liked parks. They are such a good place to watch humans in their natural setting. An incredible verity of size, shape, age, gender, and even ethnicity. Mothers pushing daughters on swings. Fathers helping sons across monkey bars. An elderly man walking to improve his health. An elderly women feeding the geese bread. Lovers holding hands anticipating the sunset over the pond. His father's most prized creations doing exactly what he had created them to do. Live.

Cas watches as he has done the last 8 days. He just sits and watches humanity live. If it is to be his last days on earth, last days alive then he wanted to spend them in quiet peace.

His first day was spent at the Bunker. His next eight he spent watching. Leaving him due to stand in front of the Council tomorrow.

As soon as he left Dean in the Bunker he knew he would lose his case. There was no point in fighting it or trying to figure out a loophole. He loves Dean. He has the strongest longing for him that he has ever felt. His soul just found what he craved. It was his fault and he would take the punishment. He would except death. Anything for Dean Winchester.

Cas noticed a couple walking past. The woman was pretty and the man was handsome. They were obviously an attractive young pair. He watched them walk around the pond hand in hand and eventually find a place to rest their feet. The man removed his hand from the woman's and placed it around her shoulders pulling her in close to his chest. As they rested on the bench and watched the sunset Cas examined them closely.

The man was tall and healthy. Muscles noticeably flexed when he shifted any body weight. Clothes were clean and pressed, not a wrinkle to be found. He had a high dollar haircut performed recently on his coal black hair. Cas was too far away to see his eye color or if his Rolex was real. Even though he would bet money it was. The man had an unnaturally dark tan for this time of year, of course, she did as well. Her store bought tan skin set her fake bleach blond hair glowing. She was thick in the thighs but definitely healthy herself. She wore clothes that clung to her figure and enhanced her strongest attributes. They were beautiful people that took pride in looks and possessions.

Cas had a moment where he felt pity for them. Sitting on that park bench, watching the sun sink, cuddling in warm arms, they looked happy and in love with the world. but he could feel the woman's longing for the man's heart and the man's longing for the woman's ass.

Then for the first time, Cas felt pity for himself. He wished Dean was occupying the empty space next to him watching the sun disappear. He wished Dean's strong arm was around him pulling him closer. He wished for just a minute that Dean was his, even if like this woman, he didn't have his heart.

The couple stayed until the sun was nothing but a simple glow in the distance. As they walked towards the park exit Cas took his gaze away from them and focused on the fireflies that made their sudden appearance. The reflection of the bugs off the pond was enchanting. Little lights dancing on the water. He could now hear peep frogs singing songs. He could see the stars flicker like diamonds in the sky. The moon started to get brighter in the background. Everything seemed to fade away from his mind. His father really did have talent. The Earth was a marvelous place and at this moment it was peaceful.

Cas closed his eyes to soak it all up.

After what felt like hours of collapsed eyelids Cas reluctantly opened his eyes. He was no longer sitting on the bench and his peaceful mind was gone. All that he saw was white walls. No more natural open space. In front of him stood Angels. No more bugs and frogs. Directly behind the angels, seated in a chair, placed in the middle of a long white rectangular table was his father. No more cute couples.

God stretched his hand towards Cas and gestured for him to sit in a single chair not five feet in front of God's table. Cas did as he was sorta told.

Then God nodded his head towards Amitiel. She stepped forward and began to speak.

"Castiel, Angel of The Lord, you have been summoned to appear today in front of The Council to plead your case. You have been accused of breaking our laws and joining souls with the human Dean Winchester."

She spoke louder than she probably needed to for such a small place. Her voice echoed off the luminous white walls and left a ringing in Cas's ears.

"Council members present today include:

God, Our Heavenly Father.

Archangel Chamuel, Angel of Love.

Archangel Muriel, Angel or Harmony.

Archangel Haniel, Angel of Passion for Life.

Also, myself. Amitiel, Angel of The Lord, Angel of Truth."

As she went through the names of the angels Castiel could not help but think how formal it all was. He knows his own brothers. Yet, she had to state there names and titles. As she went through the names Chamuel and Muriel took their seats at the right side of God while Haniel went to the left. Amitiel then took her seat beside Haniel. Their chairs sat just an inch shorter than God's but it was enough to elevate him above all others.

The next voice to speak sounded as smooth as butter. Soft and light as a feather. Not loud and harsh like you might expect God to be.

"Explain yourself, my son."

Cas looked at God's face for the first time. Really examined it. He didn't seem angry or upset. He did not show an ounce of surprise or disbelief. In fact, there was no trace of emotion or opinion at all. His face was showing Cas nothing.

Cas kept his eyes on his father.

"I am guilty of the action I've been charged with and I will take the proper punishment with no argument."

"This is not the brother I remember!"

Haniel interrupted.

"The General that lead God's most fierce armies for millennia's. The Angel that caused a rebellion in Heaven for his own free will. I don't believe you would give up your blessed life so easily!"

Haniel had a voice that was extremely persuasive. He could convince the Easter Bunny he was a dog. He had such raw passion when he spoke of life. Be it animal, human, or Angel. He could convince you life was worth living and that it was glorious. He could talk you off the ledge right as you are ready to end it all and jump.

"Perhaps we should ask our questions and get some answers. After all, getting to the truth is why we are here."

"Fine Amitiel. I will begin."

Haniel's voice changed from persuading to questioning. Out of the three archangels in the room, Cas had spent more time with him than any other. They had been assigned many missions together and always worked well with each other. Cas could tell he was desperately trying to understand what would make him throw his life away with such ease.

"How did you get your soul to join with a human?"

"I don't know."

"Try to think real hard brother."

"He was in emotional pain and I tried to use my grace. It was not working so I tried to focus harder and it just happened. My soul took over my vessel."

"If it were not physical pain why were you attempting to heal him?"

"Physical or emotional it makes no difference. They both cause pain and distress to humans. I was only trying to ease his pain."

"Why do you care about his pain? His pain is not your cross to bear."

Cas looks away from God for the first time. His eyes now on the white floor. No words wanted to exit his mouth.

After a moment a different voice interest the conversation.

"Every demon in Hell, human on Earth, all the monsters in Purgatory, all the angels in Heaven, and every archangel in this room knows why Castiel. So let's hear it. With so much of humanity suffering why do you care if this one human is in pain?"

Cas had never heard Chamuel talk before. He had only encountered him a hand full of times and they never got the opportunity to chat.

It was a beautiful voice. So calming. Which was a good thing at the moment. It helped Cas ground himself and find his hidden words.

"I stormed the pits of hell to pull him from Perdition. I rebelled against Heaven. I killed my brothers and sisters. I fought my way through Purgatory. I have been hunted. I have fought the worst monsters and villains that had risen up. I lost my wings, my grace, and I have died more times than I care to talk about. I have healed and watched over him everyday sense God commanded me to save him."

"Why?" Muriel asked.

Cas had interacted with Muriel often when his home was in Heaven and Cas new when he spoke he was clever to choose his words carefully. Cas was certain Muriel knew the power of such a simple one worded question.

Cas raised his eyes up to meet God's gaze once more.

"When God our father gave us our first order he demanded that we love humanity more than we love ourselves. I fought battles in humanities name. I watched over the earth and protected it with my very being. I did love them more than myself. I obeyed."

Cas sat up straighter with more confidence in his tone of voice he continued.

"Then God my father gave me, individually, an order. He commanded I raise a soul from Perdition. Again, I obeyed."

Cas wanted to yell. He wanted to shout. He wanted to scream. Instead, he steadied himself in his chair and leaned forward to speak directly to God.

"Why do I care about one human's pain you ask. I have loved Dean Winchester from the moment I saved him. The moment I saw his soul. It was the most beautiful soul I had ever seen. I have given my life for him before and I give it again now. Of my own free will because I love him."

God finally meet Cas's eyes.

"You would give your life freely for him knowing your death would be permanent. No deals. No spells. No tricks. No rebuilds. Eternity in darkness."

Without hesitation or question, Cas answered.

"Anything for Dean Winchester."

In an immediate and surprising flash of light, God was gone.


	9. Chapter 9

Sam stood at the Bunker kitchen counter. He rubbed his sleepy eyes as he poured two cups of coffee into mugs and headed straight down the hall. It's been hours since the sun went down. Not that they had been out of the Bunker in days to even see the sun. Reaching the library Sam leaned against the door and watched Dean for a few minutes.

Dean had slept through the entire car ride home. When he finally awoke he got a shower, ate, then refused to do anything other than drink and find a way to try an save Cas. Looking through every inch of the Bunker repeatedly. The last couple days Dean got no sleep and would not eat. He would get pissed and throw anything within reach, down a whole bottle of whiskey in one drink, lock himself in his room and pray, and he even started picking fights with Sam.

Sam was not upset with Dean one bit. Sam better than most understands that his older brother may lose the person he truly loves. Sam often thinks of Jess. He frequently has dreams about her. Sometimes good and happy memories. Other times her death and him not being able to save her. He would not wish that pain on anyone. Especially his brother.

As Sam is watching Dean skim the pages of a book he has already checked twice, Dean notices him.

"I got you some fresh coffee."

"You know Sammy, I was thinking. What if we just use the tracking spell, find Cas, and force him to come back with us?"

"I don't think we can force Cas to do anything he does not want to do."

Dean pounds both his fists on to the wooden table. Took a breath in to calm his nerves.

"He wants to be here with us. I know it."

Before Sam could say a word in response he becomes blinded by a vibrant beaming ray of white light. The light fills the whole room and floods into the halls. Sam drops both cups of coffee, shattering the mugs, in an attempt to shield his eyes. When he cracked his lids open the light was gone and so was Dean.

"Dean Winchester. You look awful. You know a nap wouldn't kill you."

Dean struggled to get his balance and to keep from vomiting. He felt as though he just rode the worlds fastest roller coaster after eating a chilly-dog. He was standing, bent in half, one hand on his stomach the other on his knee.

"What the hell happened!? Son of a bitch!"

"Well Dean, to be honest, I need your help."

Dean knew that voice. That plain as day, simply ordinary, nothing God-like at all voice. Dean lifted his head and saw the face he knew fit the voice.

"Chuck?"

"Please Dean, we are in Heaven, call me God. I need your help to save Castiel."

Dean rushed to the shorter man and took his shirt collar in both hands. Had there been a wall close Dean would have the smaller man pinned up against it.

"Save Castiel!? It's your fault he's in this mess! You called him before the council!"

God placed one hand on top of Dean's. Dean could feel God's power flowing through his hands and relaxing his muscles to the point where Dean had to release his hold.

"Dean look around you. You are in my house. You can't manhandle God in the middle of Heaven."

Dean looked around for the first time. He was alone with God in a sparkling white room. No furniture, windows, or even doors. Nothing. Just the two men.

"Why did you bring me to Heaven?"

"I told you. I need your help."

"Saving Cas? How?"

"I created Heaven, Hell, Purgatory, humanity, I created everything in existence."

"Brag much."

God rolled his eyes and continued.

"I had infinite power. To much power to be honest. The power was all consuming. It would cause me pain if I did not use it often enough. I created the Archangel's for the purpose to divide my power among them. They were all limited with individual strengths so their power was not too great. However, with multiple entities harboring that kind of juice, we needed rules and laws and consequences for the miss use of the given powers."

"So the council is like Earths judge and jury."

"And executioner. Yes."

God paused and took a breath.

"The original council and I sat up laws and punishments for Angels. Then together we created laws for me to follow."

"Original council?"

"Lucifer, Michael, Raphael, and Gabriel. If they were off in battle or on separate missions for me another devoted Archangel's sat in their place temporarily. Now the originals are no more and the council seats have been reassigned."

"How do you fit into the Council?"

"They present cases before me and I approve that it is deserving of the council's time. It's rare that a case is deserved. We possibly have two cases in a hundred years. I oversee the case and when a verdict is set and punishment decided I myself carry it out."

"So If they sentence Cas to Death?"

"I would be the one to kill my son."

"What happens if you refuse."

"I can't refuse Dean. That's my law. If I refuse I must destroy all creation and remain alone for all eternity."

Dean turned his back to God. He closed his eyes to let the weight of God's words hit him. He stayed silent and tried to wrap his mind around all the information he had been given.

"Why did you accept Cas's case. If it's rare, why this one?"

"Your souls joined Dean. It's never happened between an Angel and a human. It's against Angel law. Cas did it freely without hesitation, without a second thought. It was impossible to give a reason not to."

"If I'm not mistaken he has broken many laws before on purpose. I don't see the big dame deal about this one. He didn't mean to this time. He didn't even know what he was doing. It was an accident."

God said nothing. Dean turned around and opened his eyes. With anger thick in his throat Dean asked

"Why do you want to save him if he broke your precious laws anyway!?"

"I know his reason. He told the whole council his reason. I do not blame him for what happened. In fact, I blame myself."

Dean's head tilted to the side. His teeth grinding as his jaw cocked to one side. Questioning look plastered on his face.

"When I created Castiel I gave him an undying streak of loyalty and I showered him with bravery and strength. He made the perfect warrior of Heaven."

God smiled remembering his work.

"I also installed in him a free will spirit, a questioning personality, and a rebellious soul. I knew these things were dangerous to install in a commander of Angel armies but I also knew he would need these things after he raised you from Perdition. He would need them to earn your trust and to help you stop the apocalypse."

"You knew he was going to save me when you created him?"

"It was all destined to happen. I made him to lead armies and to save Dean Winchester. Until today I did not realize what I had personally done to him. What I had personally mixed into his very existence."

Dean's jaw unclenched and he took a step forward. The anger in his voice turned shaky. Scared of the answer so much that he almost did not want to ask. Fearful of what God had done to Cas. Dean hardly got the words out.

"What did you do to him?"

"I connected your souls."

It had been quiet for a long time. Neither God nor Dean said anything. God watched Dean as he was deep in his own thoughts. Dean's knees finally gave and he fell back. To his surprise, he heard fingers snap and landed on a spotless white chair. He looked up from the chair to see God snap his fingers again. A chair identical to Dean's formed directly in front of him. God slid down into his seat facing the Winchester.

"I knew you two had a profound bond and I knew you considered each other family. You don't have to be all-mighty to see that you care deeply for each other. Yet I missed the very thing I myself placed in your souls."

"Cas and I being connected is an accident? That's what you're saying to me? An equipment malfunction caused by the creator?"

Dean asked his question with a shaky voice and at an alarming volume. God could tell he seemed hurt by the thought of their relationship being a cosmic afterthought.

God smiled. White teeth shining kind of smile. That's the sign God needed from Dean to confirm his feelings.

"I created his soul and I placed you in it. I created your soul and I placed him in it. I did that with divine purpose. It was no accident he gripped and raised you, Dean. It was no accident he refused to leave you and rebelled. No accident that he was able to earn your trust and respect when very few get that honor. It was no accident that you protect each other. And it is most certainly no accident that you have come to love each other."

Dean's hands became sweaty and his mouth very dry. He remained silent.

"Dean, the only accident was that it took me so long to notice that he fell in love with you and that you returned his affections."

Dean squeezes the arms of the chair so tight his knuckles turned as white as the chair it's self. Still, he sat in silence.

"Dean, help me save his life."

Dean could feel his heart about to come out of his chest it was beating so fast. He remained silent.

"I will call you before the council. They already know of your connection. Castiel confessed it without realizing it himself. Tell them how you feel. Amitiel will know you speak the truth. It's the best shot we have at winning."

Still silent, he nods once in agreement.

In an immediate and surprising flash of light, God was gone.


	10. Chapter 10

God had talked and sat with Dean for an earthly hour. However, he was gone only minutes in Heaven time. When his vanishing act was over and he was seated back at the long white rectangular table, between the angels, facing Castiel he spoke quickly.

Before the Archangel's or Cas could get out there inquires on his sudden disappearance and reappearance God's voice thundered through the room.

"I call before the council Dean Winchester."

Dean struggled to get his balance and to keep from vomiting. The roller coaster feeling swarming his body again. He was standing, bent in half, one hand on his stomach the other on his knee. Cas was already on his feet and standing in front of Dean before he had time to think of anything else.

Cas places one hand on Dean's shoulder and lowered his voice so only Dean could hear him.

"Are you alright, Dean?"

Dean straightened his body in an upright position and gradually opened his eyes. To his right side stood Cas, with his hand still on Deans shoulder. He could see Cas's face perfectly. The angels in front of him were an entirely different story. All he saw were figures of bright light.

"I'm pretty far from alright, man! What the Hell is happening to me?"

"You are in Heaven Dean. This is the Council."

"I know where I'm at. Why can I only see you and bright lights? Where's the rest of the Angels? Where's God?"

"In Heaven angels don't need to wear their vessel's. They are directly in front of you. You are looking at their souls Dean."

"Then why can I see you?"

"I was on earth when they called me. I already had my vessel on."

Cas felt anger creep up in his entire body. He left Dean to protect him. He spent his last days alone to keep him from harm. He volunteered his own life to keep him safe. Now all that was in vain. Cas removed his hand from Dean's shoulder and balled his fist. He took a step around Dean. Placing himself between Dean and The Council.

"I request for the duration of the case that the Council move into their vessel's. Dean's eyes are not accustomed to the brightness of angel souls."

God nodded his head and in seconds Dean could see all the faces glaring at him.

Cas then spoke in a deeper voice than Dean had ever heard.

"I came when the Council called. I have answered the questions asked and I have given personal information freely. I pleaded guilty and volunteered my own life to you. Why has Dean been called to the council? Have I not given you enough to determine my fate?"

Dean could not believe what he had just heard with his own ears.

"You volunteered your life!? What the hell!?"

Cas did not take his focus off the Council members even though he was now speaking to Dean.

"It's my life to give. Shut up and don't say another word."

"Screw that!"

Dean grabs Cas by the shoulder and spins him around on his heels so he is facing him again.

"That's not how I see it! I asked you to stay with us. I told you we would find a way to save you or fight to protect you. Then you just left. You left! I thought you were looking, trying to find an answer like I was. Is this why you ignored my prayers because you knew you were going to give up your life? Why didn't you stay? We could have found a way to fix this together. Why's it always come to this, to your life?"

Cas studied Dean's face for a moment. He said his words angrily and forcefully but Cas didn't see the anger in Dean's expression. He saw concern, fear, hurt, and for the first time ever Cas saw helplessness on Dean's face.

"You spoke of fighting off Archangels with no fear and while I admired your bravery, I knew if I stayed and we fought we would all end up dead. My way left you and Sam safe. My way was the only way to keep you safe. This is my fault there is no reason for you to die because of me."

"Your fault!? That's crap! This is his fault."

Dean pointed his finger at God.

"He connected our souls when he created you and I. You were protecting me that night. Your soul did only what it was supposed to do! Isn't that right Chuck?"

Dean gave a very sarcastic laugh and bowed his head a little.

"My apology your greatness."

Dean lifted his head back up and narrowed his vision. Looking at the man sitting in the middle of the table.

"Isn't that right, God?"

The Archangels turned their focus off Dean and Cas and on to their father. Everyone was looking at God now, except Cas.

"Dean."

Dean's eyes found Cas again. Those blue eyes that hit Dean like a flood every time they connect. Dean could easily get lost and drowned in them. Dean started to examine the rest of Cas's face. Dean's eyebrows found each other in the middle. He had never seen this look that Cas had before.

"Cas?"

"Dean, as soon as I saw your soul in Hell I knew we were connected. I took one look at your soul and knew I would die protecting you. I don't know why the other night happened but it was not God's fault. It's my fault."

"You knew we were connected this whole time? Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"Why didn't I tell you that your human soul was connected with Angel's soul and that it has never happened in the history of the universe and that I don't know what it means?"

Dean took a slight step forward towards Cas.

"You should have trusted me, trusted our bound. We could have figured it out together."

"I hate to interrupt but why if your souls have been connected this whole time did they just now decide to join?" Muriel asked.

"I think I can answer that one." Chamuel faces Muriel to answer him directly.

"You see souls in any kind of relationship can be connected. Parents and their children, siblings, friends, or even sexual partners, but to join souls you have to have something most don't."

Chamuel turned his head towards Cas.

"Tell me Castiel."

Cas turned from Dean to face his brother.

"What did you say for the first time, out loud, just before your souls joined?"

"Anything for Dean Winchester."

"No. Don't be shy now brother. The line right before that."

Cas took a deep breath and turned back around to face Dean.

"Your mind was fighting my grace away, Dean. I needed to focus and to stay calm to help you. Funny thing is what keeps me grounded and keeps my mind calm is you. You were not supposed to hear it and none of this was supposed to happen this way. Forgive me."

Cas turned back to his brother.

"I said I love you, Dean."

Chamuel smiled before he said smugly,

"A declaration of love. It's the most beautiful invitation for souls to join."

Cas did not know how he should feel. If he were to die at least he would die knowing that it was for something special, for love, for Dean.

"He was unaware of the potential of his words. I ask the Council to take that truth into consideration." Amitiel started.

Haniel, who had not stated an opinion or question, stood from his seat, cleared his throat then said "I believe this to be an honest mistake on the part of a rather young angel and a slight overlook from God himself. He connects there souls and did not inform them. How were they to know that a declaration of love would join them? My vote, innocent. My punishment, none."

He took his seat.

Chamuel then got to his feet and turned to look at his sister Amitiel. "Honest mistake?" He asked.

She nodded her head "Honest accident." Then she gave God a small wink. "My vote, innocent. My punishment, none."

Chamuel did not even notice the wink before saying "My vote, innocent. My punishment, none."

Three down, two to go Cas thought to himself.

"I'm confused. I thought for them to join both souls had to be in love?"

Cas wished Muriel would stop asking questions.

God answered this time with a sheepish grin and a simple, "They do." Followed a moment later by

"My vote, innocent. My punishment, none."

Four down, one to go.

Every eye in the room was fixed on Muriel.

"One last question before my vote."

Dean already knew what was coming. He could feel the heat rising up his neck. The heat off his own skin made him feel as though he was in Hell, not Heaven. His hands were starting to shake and there was sweat forming on his brow.

"Dean Winchester, do you love Castiel?"

Dean opened his mouth to speak but no words came out. In past situations, he would say things like, I need you or we are family, but at this moment The Council and Cas needed more than that.

"Dean's feelings or lack there of should not decide my fate."

Muriel let out a loud and long laugh.

"I fail to see the humor in this." Cas was getting more upset by the moment.

"He has been the reason behind every move you have made over the last few years. Joining with his soul is not the first law you have broken for this human. Your love for him made you disobedient to Heaven witch lead to your rebellion that lead to a domino effect of disappointments. The murder of your brothers and sisters, you playing God in front of the world, the release of the Leviathans, Metatron's ungodly rule, the angels fall from grace, the hiding of the angel tablet, and that's just to name a few. So you see, the humor in the situation is that Dean has already decided your fate!"

Cas knew the statement was correct.

"If everything I've done is terrible in the council's eyes why was I never called before you until now?"

"There was no council while our father was missing. After his return, he made it clear that any law broken while he was away could not be judged by the Council. So, we watched and waited to see what the great Castiel was going to pull next. It was only a matter of time."

Cas had never felt so ashamed of himself. He lowered his head so he did not have to look at his brother, sister, or father.

Dean's hands stopped shaking and the heat he felt now was of annoyance. He was getting mad again hearing the way Cas was being spoken to. Hearing how his sins were being laid bare. Dean stepped forward and to the side so he was standing shoulder to shoulder with Cas.

"Everything Cas has done he did with good intentions. He always thought he was helping people and working for the greater good. You can keep talking about everything you believe he did wrong but how about remembering the good. He stopped the apocalypse. He stopped the four Horse Men before they destroyed Earth. He locked Lucifer back in the cage. He helped to defeat Dick Roman, Abaddon, Cain, and even a prince of Hell. After God went MIA and Michael died he stepped in to lead Heaven because no one else wanted to. He's a hero!"

Dean turned. He grabs Cas by his tie with one hand and directed him to turn as well. Not letting go of his tie, Dean took his other hand and lifted Cas's chin. Dean locked eyes with Cas.

"And he gripped me tight and raised me from Perdition. He gave up Heaven for me. He lost an entire army because he refused to kill me. He stood by me when I possessed the mark. He cured me when I was a Demond. He has stayed and fought by my side without hesitation and without being asked. He has protected Sammy with his life just as I would. He left when the Council called in order to save my life not realizing he is my life."

Dean lowered his hand from Cas's face. Looking into Cas's eyes Dean felt everything except the two of them fade away.

"I do love you."

Dean pulled Cas in by the tie and when their lips met it was perfect.

Dean's hand left Cas's tie and wrapped around his neck. His fingers grazing Cas's messy brown hair. Dean's other hand sliding under the tan trench coat and around Cas's waist. Pulling him closer than ever before. Cas melted into Dean. His arms tossed around Dean's back. His fingers clenching on to Dean's shirt.

The kiss was full of want and need. The passion that was shared between the two reach new depths.

Light surrounded the intertwined men and without them even noticing they were gone from Heaven.


	11. Chapter 11

Sam's sight returned to him quickly after God had evacuated Dean from the library. He was unsure what the light was or what happened to his brother.

He pulled out his phone and dialed Dean's number, straight to voicemail. He then went room to room searching the Bunker, panic running wild through his mind. What if Dean stumbled upon a spell and tried performing it without Sam knowing? What if it went wrong? What if he summoned a Demond and made a deal? That never worked out well for them. Was he alive? Was he hurt? Was he alone? Sam had made a full circle through the Bunker. He even checked outside and by the baby. Now he was back at the library door. He picked up his phone and dialed Dean again. Voicemail.

Another blinding light appeared just as before. Sam did not shield his eyes this time and he tried his best to keep them open as much as humanly possible. The light started to dim and retreat from the room. Sam was now able to have his eyes wide open. Open enough to see Dean and Cas tangled in a mess of togetherness. Sam's jaw dropped and he was speechless.

"About time isn't it Sam?"

Sam turned his head sharply to the right to see a small figure of a man standing next to him.

"Chuck! God! What the hell is happening!?"

Dean and Cas separate at the sound of Sam's voice. Dean takes a glance around as does Cas. Noticing for the first time where they are standing. Dean did not remove his hand from Cas's waist as the two men turned to face Sam. Sams' face was full of many emotions. Confusion was the number one showing at the moment.

God put his hand on Sam's shoulder. Smiling ear to ear he said, "let's get coffee and I will tell you all about it Sam."

"Chuck, I think I should be the one to tell Sammy everything."

"Chuck?" God tilted his head to the side.

"I followed the rules while I was in your house but now we are in mine. So, sorry man, but it's Chuck again."

God rolled his eyes and his top lip curved to one side. Offering a simple grin.

"That is a good idea Dean. It's probably better to hear what is happening from your perspective."

Dean finally lets go of Cas. Dragging his hand across his lower back slower than he needed to.

Cas felt a chill go all the way through to his very core at the removal of Dean's hand. Dean walked towards his brother, replacing God's hand on Sam's shoulder with his own he leads Sam down the hall to the kitchen. Explaining instantly as they start walking. Voices fading as they distanced themselves.

God was the first to break the silence.

"Muriel's vote was innocent, punishment none. In case you were wondering."

"I did not hear that part."

"The vote was in before his last question was asked. You would have known that had your angel radio been on."

"Why ask Dean if he loved me if the vote was in?"

"Dean was standing on the fence. Muriel felt he needed to pick a side and I agreed."

Cas nodded in understanding.

"Father, I'm sorry."

"For what Castiel?"

"Much was revealed tonight about myself and my choices. I never meant to disappoint you. I have been disobedient and I did put Dean and my own free will above everything. I don't regret my choice of Dean but I do regret hurting heaven. Hurting you."

"When I created you I gave you free will for a purpose. I knew you would find him and be forever changed. My view of you contains no disappointment at all. You saved him when he was unsafe and you loved him when he was unlovable. You were his strength when he was weak and because of that, he has had the courage to become who I meant him to be. You Castiel saved the hero. Witch in every good story makes you a hero."

Cas felt renewed at his father's words. He stood a little straighter and his eyes became a little wider.

"You did well, my son."

"Dean did well."

"Yes. Dean did do well."

God walked over to Cas and placed one of his hands on his elbow and his other hand in Cas's hand. Cas had seen this form of a handshake before but did not expect it from God.

"I knew you would be found innocent or I would not have agreed to take the case in front of the council. I knew your love for him was the foundation of your innocence. Then when you made me realize I had connected your souls I knew for sure that Dean's love for you would seal your fate."

God lifted his hand off of Cas's elbow and placed it on top of the two hands already together. Suddenly something was in Cas's hand. God curled Cas's fingers around the object. He took two steps back as his brilliant shimmer of light filled the room and he returned to Heaven.

Cas was alone.

He opened his hand to see two matching silver rings. He knew that indestructible metal. The same material used to forge angel blades. He could feel something strange as he held them. He could feel his very own grace surging through the rings.

Cas felt a sting in his head and then static for a moment. When the static cleared he heard a familiar voice speaks to him.

"A little gift for you and Dean. If you choose."

Cas was still alone yet God's voice filled his head.

"It's not nice to turn on my angel radio without telling me, father."

"Won't happen again."

"Thank you for the gift."

"The rings are a small token of my approval and appreciation."

"Approval of what?"

"Dean. Your love for each other. It's a beautiful thing."

"And the appreciation?"

"You are the only angel in all my creation that obeyed my command. Love humanity more than you love yourself. Thank you Castiel. Thank you."

Static once more poured into Cas's head and God was gone again. Angel radio back off.

Cas was alone once more.

Cas examined the rings for a while longer, marveling at there construction. They were beautiful.

Cas wondered if Dean would like them. He wondered if Dean would even accept the gift if it was offered.

"I do love him, man."

"I knew it."

Cas could hear Sam and Dean coming back towards him. He placed the rings in the pocket of his trench coat just as they appeared in the door frame.


	12. Chapter 12

Sam walked over to Cas and hugged him so tight it took his breath away.

"I'm glad your ok, Cas."

"Thank you, Sam."

"Hey! You guys must be starving! Why don't I go whip something up and Cas can fill us in on what Dean missed?"

"That sounds great Sammy. Doesn't it Cas?"

"Yes. Of course, it does."

Dean and Sam made their way to the kitchen as Cas followed.

"You guys have had a long day. Sit. I will cook. I'm better at it anyway." Sam smiled.

"I'm going to let that go Sammy. Just because I'm in a good mood. Bitch."

"Jerk."

Dean sat down at the table next to Cas. Cas was still thinking about the rings in his pocket and had not noticed that he was nervously wringing his hands under the table. Dean, however, noticed immediately and took Cas's hand in his. He turned Cas's hand upright and started running his fingers in Cas's palms, tickling his hand. Then he placed his hand directly on top of Cas's and interlocked their fingers.

Whispering Cas asked, "what are you doing?"

"As many movies as I have made you watch you should know."

Cas went to remove his hand so Dean tightened his grip.

"It's called holding hands. All couples do it."

"couples?"

"If that's what you want."

Bangs of pans and clatters of plates came from behind them.

"Need help, Sammy?"

"No. I don't need help. I would like to hear from Cas what I missed though while we wait for dinner."

Cas filled the brothers in on his couple of days sitting and watching in the park. Then moved on to his Council appearance. Next, he described God's sudden disappearance to retrieve Dean.

Dean intervened and told Cas and Sam about his visit with God.

While Dean told his part of the story, Sam placed silverware and plates in front of each of them. Then placed the food in the middle of the table and took his seat. In between taking bites of food, Dean and Cas told Sam about their joint confessions and the angel's verdicts and reasonings.

Cas was telling them of his conversation with God in the library. Of course, leaving out the bits about the rings, as the story and dinner both came to an end Dean started to clear off the table. Sam got a questioning look on his face.

"I have a question. I'm happy he did but if God already knew the verdict why did he allow the last question?"

"God said Dean was on the fence and needed to make a choice."

"Since you are both here in assuming he made the right one."

"Oh come on Sammy, I always make the right choices." Dean chuckled. Sam rolled his eyes and looked back to Cas.

"One more question. Why is it such a big deal Cas? I mean it seems like angel to angel, even human to human, soul connection is a common occurrence. Why is it such a big issue for it to be a mix?"

"Well, in the little bit of research I did before I left the bunker I think I figured that part out."

"Well."

"It's difficult to say, Dean."

"Out of all the things we said today this is difficult?"

Dean and Sam both had a look of concern.

"I believe it has to do with lifespans. When souls join they are connected for the beings eternity. If it's human souls, they would be connected until the human body perishes. If it's angels souls, angels are not supposed to die so they are connected for eternity."

Cas drew a deep breath and let it out.

"Dean will die before I do, in theory. When he does my soul will be without its true pairing and will be lost."

Sam looks at Dean for a reaction. For the first time since they returned, Dean's smile is gone and he is expressionless. He walks over to the table and sits back down beside Cas.

"What happens when a soul is lost?" Dean asked shyly.

"I don't know. I did not get that far."

"We will figure that out. We will start doing research and finding out as much as we can." Sam's sentence is interrupted by his very own yawn. "We will start tomorrow. Right now I think it's time for bed."

"You know it has been a rather long day. I think some fresh air to clear my mind would do me good before resting."

Cas stood up, slid his chair back in, and left the kitchen. He made his way to the front door. Stepping outside into the cool air. It was refreshing. There was a crisp chill in the air but it was not cold. The stars were shining brighter than Cas had ever seen.

He walked around the driveway for a while kicking rocks. keeping his hand in his pocket playing with the rings. Looking towards the lights in the sky amazed by there sparkle. He felt peaceful and calm. He felt happy.

Not watching where he was going, he collided with the front bumper of Baby. Alarmed he checked to make sure no harm was done to Dean's pride and joy. Relieved to find no dents or scratches. The stars were reflecting off the black paint like a mirror. Cas ran his fingers along her hood touching the stars.

"You know I don't let just anyone touch her like that."

"I have always liked her."

Dean smiled.

"Sam went to bed. He said all the excitement wore him out or something like that. I don't know."

"That's alright."

"I didn't know you liked her. What is it about her that gets ya?"

"She's incredibly important to you and you are incredibly important to me."

Dean smiled again and pulled the keys out of his jeans. He opened the driver side door and slid in. Placed the key in the ignition and gave it a slight turn. He then pulled a tape from the glovebox and inserted it in the player and adjusted the volume. He rolled down the window and exited the car. Closing the door behind him.

Dean then walked to the front of the car and took Cas's hand off of baby. He used his hand to guide Cas's to the back of his neck. Dean then moved that hand to the small of Cas's back. While their other two hands found each other and intertwined.

A beat came from the radio.

"Dance with me Cas."

"I don't know how."

"Please."

Dean leads Cas and the two danced, swaying back and forth, holding each other tight but tenderly while the music played a sweet melody. Cas places his head on Dean and inhaled a large breath. He smelled of leather and mint. Cas filled his lungs with Dean's scent then let out a small sigh.

"Cas, you ok?"

"I have loved you since I first saw your soul in Hell. It's the brightest I had ever seen. More beautiful than any other in all existence. I wanted this moment the very second I gripped and raised you. I am beyond ok."

"My souls beautiful?"

"You are beautiful."

The song ended and another one began. Similar rhythms but slower words and lighter beat. Neither man could tell what song it was.

Dean moved his hand to Cas's face and lifted his head up.

"I don't know when exactly I fell in love with you Cas. I woke up one day and it was different. You weren't just you. You were all I could think about. I found myself wanting to know your location and be there with you, how you were feeling and if I could make you feel better, what you were thinking about and if it was me. I wanted to know you were safe and protect you if you weren't. I wanted to know everything. Everything."

Dean let his hand fall to its previous placement and he lowered his head.

"I want you to know that all the woman."

Cas cut Dean off.

"You don't have to do this. You don't owe me an explanation."

"They were nothing to me Cas. I need you to understand that. I need you to believe me."

Dean's voice was pleading.

"Of course I do."

"I need you to understand the drinking too. I use it to forget Cas. To forget about all the people we could not save, all the friends and family we have lost, Hell and Demond Dean, every time I have failed, and you. Most of all you. I never drink as much as I do when I think I lose you."

"I did not know that Dean."

"How do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"When you say my name like that. You lower your voice yet it gets deeper. it makes my whole body feel weak."

Dean's head raised and his green eyes explored Cas's face. He had memorized Cas's body and the way it curved years ago. Tonight, however, under the dim star and moonlight Cas looked better than ever. Dean pressed his forehead to Cas's.

"Never leave me again. Please stay with me forever. Promise me Cas."

"Is that really what you want? Forever?"

"Forever won't be long enough. Promise me Cas."

Cas lifted his head off of Dean and removed his hands from Dean's body. He put his hand in his pocket and pulled out the gifts God gave him. He laid out the rings on his flat palm for Dean to see.

Dean looked at them for a moment then picked one up and tried it on his left-hand ring finger.

"Perfect fit."

Dean said as he picked up the other ring and placed it on Cas's finger. Cas nodded.

"Yes. Perfect fit."

Dean was awestruck and could not take his eyes off the band that now rest permanently on his finger.

"They are made from indestructible angel blade metal and are infused with my very own grace."

"Awesome."

Cas took Deans hands in his own and looked into his green eyes.

"I promise to fight beside you and for you, Dean. I promise to fight beside Sam and for Sam. I promise to protect you both with my life. I promise to be your strength when you are weak, your peace in chaos, and your light when you are in the dark. I promise when you feel evil I will remind you of your goodness. I promise to love you when you are unlovable. I promise to stay with you forever and when forever ends I promise that you are my Heaven. I promise to never leave you again. I give my life to you freely. I love you, Dean Winchester. I promise."

Dean tightened his grip on Cas's hands. He took in Cas's words like they were oxygen and he was struggling to breathe.

"Stay with me forever, promise me, Dean."

Dean took only seconds before he spoke.

"I promise to look out for you and keep you safe. I promise to be your wings when you cant fly, your safe haven in the storms, and your arrow when you lose your way. I promise that when you feel like a failure I will remind you that you are a hero. I promise that I freely give you all my human years and I promise you my eternity in heaven. I promise I will never ask you to leave me and I will never leave you. I love you Castiel."

Dean suddenly grins then chuckles slightly to himself.

"I also promise you my last name. If you want it."

Cas looks confused. Dean chuckles again.

"I love you, Castiel Winchester."

Cas suddenly takes Dean's face in his hands and kisses him. He lets his hands run up into Deans' hair as he pushes him until Deans back is up against Baby. Cas's mouth moves from Dean's lips to his jaw. He laid little kisses all along his neck.

Dean's whole body shivered and he let out a small groan.

"C..Cas."

Cas started sucking a small spot on Dean's neck.

Dean groaned again. Louder this time.

Cas said nothing. He moved his mouth from Deans neck to his earlobe. Bitting it rather roughly.

"Cas...Cas take off your clothes."

Sliding off his trench coat Cas whispers in Dean's ear...

"Anything for Dean Winchester."


End file.
